Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a technical field of display, more particularly, to an image processing method and apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of photoelectric and semiconductor techniques, the flat-panel display has become mainstream of display devices in virtue of its advantages such as thin thickness and portable convenience, replacing the conventional CRT display. The liquid crystal display (LCD) having excellent properties, such as high quality definition, high space availability, low power of electrical supply, and no radiation, has become mainstream products in the flat-panel display market, especially in the TV field. LCTV (liquid crystal television) leads over the market in terms of its market share. Organic light emitting display (OLED) also becomes another mainstream of the display devices, due to its characteristics of quick response, wide color gamut, ultrathin thickness, and flexibility.
Both LCD display and OLED display need to be subject to a series of tests before they leave the factory. The tests include for example those related to brightness uniformity of images displayed on the display. The existing test typically is done manually, that is, after the display is adjusted to display a black picture, a tester determines whether the brightness of the respective areas on the screen of the display is uniform or not, or whether there is a light leakage on the screen or not, by means of his/her eyes. The test cannot be done by human eyes with a unified standard, and thus the defects of non-uniform brightness and/or light leakage are likely to be missed. In addition, when it has been detected by the human eyes that the brightness of the screen is not uniform, it is difficult to adjust it to comply with the standard. The only way is to discard the defective product, thus increasing the production cost.
Therefore, one of the technical problems to be solved urgently in the test field of the flat panel display is how to test and adjust the uniformity of the image displayed on the display with the unified standard.